<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey by Nadiafarjana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842905">Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana'>Nadiafarjana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Legolas, Cute, Gen, Song - Freeform, Trees, food lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Arda, As floral, smoky, spicy, sweet, earthy and bitter as honey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Masto</p><p>Food</p><p>#######################################################################</p><p>hmm hm hm hm hmmm...humming can be heard from the forest. one tiny elfling is humming, after a moment more humming can be heard, the trees around them are humming along with the little one, the sound happy and content. the little elf one Legolas Thranduilon is content to walk around humming with no destination in mind, simply walking around touching the birds and trees in greeting, what he didn't realize in his leisure walking is how much time has passed and it is nearly time for lunch.</p><p>He looked down at his tummy,his tummy is making noises and he is far from home, what to do? now that he is thinking of food he can smell the delicious food cooking nearby. his tummy made a louder sound at that. almost without his consent his legs followed the smell, the beautiful smell of herbs and potatoes and mutton. yummm. but no he can't go there, he is going opposite from his home, he stopped but it is already too late, he has reached the talam and the people who lives there had seen him..he smiled and greeted them then tried to be on his way to home, but oh his tummy. his tummy made a sound like thunder. the trees are laughing at him, he can feel their amusement, those traitors, see if he sings to them again. he must think of a way to escape without more embarrassment.</p><p>Oh but there is no escaping now, the owner of the talam had came down hearing from the servants that the prince is in front of his house, "greetings my prince, A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting". He said with a bow.</p><p>Legolas bowed a little himself and answered" hail and good day lord Cirdan, how are you?" His answer was accompanied by a thunder from his tummy, Eru this is so embarrassing. At least he remembered his name, that counts for something, right, right?</p><p>Lord Cirdan smiled a bit brighter and answered" I am very well.. my prince if i may please come inside, my familly and i were about to start our meal, and we would be honored if you will share our meal with us."</p><p>Now legolas is happy that he didn't mix up the lords name, but what should he do, he doesn't want to impose on this nice lord on his family time, he doesn't know how to refuse this kind elf without sounding rude either and and he is not sure he wants to refuse, he is very hungry and the food is smelling better and better. what to do?</p><p>###########################################################################</p><p>Would love to hear your thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meleth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flowers for ada</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Meleth<br/>Love<br/>#########################################################</p><p> </p><p>Legolas is not afraid, he is not , he is not, he is is not afraid of a little is a brave boy. he does not fear the dark..legolas is muttering to himself as he keeps going 'not afraid, not afraid'.</p><p>He did not realize how much down he have to go or how dark it is going to get,Otherwise he would have bought someone with him. But he did not think. his ada is upset and he just wanted to make him happy.</p><p>A few days ago he heard a few guards talking that under the dungeons in a little cave the most beautiful flower blooms, white as snow, and they glows like the stars. one guard said when ever he sees them he instantly feels better, no matter what is making him troubled.</p><p>Legolas have decided to go and get them for his has been so troubled this last few but he did not realize how far or dark it is Legolas is a brave boy so he keeps walking. After walking for what feels like forever he found a source of light and when he reached it he is he is... he does not have the words, for the beauty of this place can not be described in words.</p><p>There is a small lake and around it the most beautiful flowers have blossomed..the entire place is filled with it, they seem to be glowing like starlight. There seem to be glowing things in the lake Legolas dare not go near it. His swimming is not very good yet and his ada said not to go near any big water bodies without him.</p><p>After sitting and breathing in the fresh smell of the beautiful flowers for some time Legolas set about collecting some for his ada so that he becomes happy again, and if that does not work then Legolas will bring his ada here he gathering some flowers he took his robe off and put them on his robe and carefully picked it up so that they do not get crushed.</p><p>"Ada Ada" Legolas ran the whole way up and to his ada"s study. "Calm down Las, why are you running ?" his ada asked with a smile, his ada always have a smile for him, but he is a big boy now, he understands when his ada is sad. "Ada look what I bought for you."</p><p>" What did you bring for me las ?" he walked to Legolas and picked him up "Ada you will crush them."</p><p>" what will I crush? show me." Ada walked to the settee with him and sit down with legolas in his lap.</p><p>"Ada you have been upset this few days" " legolas I've not been " " ada I am a big boy now, I understand when you are to make you feel better I bought you this." with that he opened the robe and looked at his father. His ada's eyes are brighter now so maybe it is working.</p><p>" My big boy they are very beautiful, thank you " his ada planted a kiss on his forehead his eyes still bright and a bit wet. " Ada what happened did I upset you? " Legolas asked in a small voice. He had wanted to make his ada happy, not more upset.</p><p>" No little leaf you have not make me upset, I am very happy. They are very beautiful, almost as beautiful as you are. and they made me very happy, almost as happy as seeing you makes me." he said with a smile.</p><p>"So you are not upset anymore?" Legolas asked happily.</p><p>"no" His ada answered with a smile. " does that mean you will play with me?"</p><p>His ada laughed." I will play with you"</p><p>" yey"</p><p>"after I'm finished with these."</p><p>" aww"</p><p>" you may sit with me "</p><p>"ok"</p><p>###############################################################</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>